


The First Time at the Pool

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [9]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family time at the pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time at the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter three is coming along very slowly so here's some fluff to hopefully make SOMEONE a little happy

“Vergil, you look ridiculous.”

 

Dante was squinting up at his brother, who was cradling Nero to stop him from crawling away. He was about eight months old now, but a little more advanced and now that he could crawl, he was off to explore whatever he could reach.

 

“I do not, I am just being safe”, Vergil replied, his stern look made less so by the really apparent white sun lotion on his nose. Dante had a very, very hard time trying to stop himself from laughing.

 

It had taken Dante hours to convince Vergil to leave the house to go to the pool. Apparently there were all kinds of dangers here that could kill a toddler, not to mention what might happen if people realized they were brothers. Who were also a couple. With a son.

But Dante was very… persuasive, and so here they were, on a blanket under a tree, a few metres away from the pool, a little out of the way from the other patrons. It was a blazing hot day, which was why Dante had suggested this trip in the first place, and why he could not for the life of him understand his brother sitting here in bathing shorts and a black turtleneck sweater.

 

“Please, just take it off!”

 

Even Nero was tugging at the ugly sweater, he already seemed to understand a lot of what they were saying. Vergil was very proud of that, and relieved that Nero had inherited his intelligence. Though Dante kept insisting that he was ‘street smart’.

 

“I burn easily. Besides, what does it matter?” Nero sat up in his father’s lap now, content with simply watching the people around him.

 

“But I want to see you shirtless”, Dante used his best hurt puppy eyes, to no avail. Damn, he really needed to find something new. “And is that also the reason you put our poor son in this ridiculously huge hat? Where did you even find that?”

 

At first Nero had resisted the huge hat. It was so heavy he had to lean back against Vergil’s stomach, or he might fall over. Dante had of course protested against it but his brother had insisted. Because obviously a Nephilim baby would die if it got a sunburn.

 

“I just want him to be safe.”

 

Dante got up from his lying position, moving closer to his brother to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“I know. But come on, he’s like us. He’ll be fine”, Dante slowly reached over to grasp the brim of the huge hat. “He’ll just get a heat stroke with that thing.”

 

“Fine”, Vergil finally gave in. “But he’ll stay in the shade.”

 

“Yes, sir”, another kiss and Dante could swear he almost saw Vergil smile. “Come here, baby boy.”

 

Dante stood and reached down to pick up his son, who was promptly taken from his reach.

 

“What are you doing?”, Vergil asked, squinting at him.

 

“I’m taking him to the pool, what did you think I was doing?”

 

“No way, it’s too dangerous.”

 

Dante couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. When had his brother become so overprotective?

 

“Vergil, _that’s why we came_. We bought all these swim clothes for him and now you won’t even let him near the water?”

 

Nero was dressed in shorts and a long sleeved swim shirt, which they had only gotten in the hopes of hiding his demonic arm. It wasn’t very effective, since his arm’s light seemed to vary in intensity depending on his mood. If he got very excited, it would get really bright, if he got tired, it would dim. Which was helpful if they wanted to figure out what Nero wanted, but not so helpful when trying to pretend he was a normal human.

 

“I just…”, Vergil was obviously fighting with himself. “Maybe later, okay? You can go ahead.”

 

“Okay, but I’m coming back for him later.”

 

“What are you doing with Nero’s swimming ring?”

 

“Oh that’s not for him”, Dante corrected, as he was inflating said ring. “That’s for me.”

 

“And you’re complaining that _I_ look ridiculous?”, Vergil gave Nero a ‘your father is so annoying’ - look, making their son giggle.

 

“What? They’re fun. Look, it has dinosaurs on them. I’ll see you later!”

 

Vergil watched his brother leave their little spot under the tree, not sure if he should bang his head against it or smile.

 

“Ergy!”, Nero said, still not quite grasping his father’s name. He held up a book about animals Vergil had brought with them, having dug it out from a bag as Vergil had been distracted by his brother.

“Do you want to read a little? You have to be careful, you might soon be smarter than your father.”

 

Nero threw his hands in front of his mouth, but Vergil could see the smile spreading there and he had to grin as well.

Together they settled against the tree, Vergil reading out to their son, Nero getting very invested about the lives of the farm animals, oohing and aahing at every page. In the meantime, Dante had gotten into a pool noodle fight with some kids.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Just about the time Nero and Vergil were done with their book, Dante came running back, panting, water dripping down his chest. Vergil found himself a little distracted…

 

“Ah man that was awesome, we totally owned those nerds”, Dante sat down on their blanket and started to recount the pool noodle fight in great detail, using his son to stage some of his maneuvers. Nero was delighted to be a part of it.

 

“Vergil are you even listening?”, Dante asked when he was finished and saw his brother’s vacant expression.

 

“Yes”, Vergil said after a moment’s hesitation, as he realized his brother was actually talking to him. “Pool noodle fight. Exciting.”

 

“Oh you just can’t get enough of me, can you?”, he pretended to sigh in exasperation, but leaned in nevertheless to kiss Vergil.

The chaste peck on the lips turned into more as Vergil grasped the back of Dante’s neck, not letting him move away. Soon enough they were panting against each other, cheeks not only flushed from the heat.

 

Vergil glanced down for a moment, his look of lust suddenly turning into something else.

 

“Fuck, where’s Nero?”

 

Dante frantically looked around, sudden fear now gripping him too. How could they have been so stupid? They knew full well Nero would take any opportunity to crawl away from them. Especially here there were so many things to draw his attention. First and foremost a huge body of water, just waiting to drown little Nephilim. Now Dante understood why Vergil had acted so strangely earlier.

 

Their panicked search was interrupted by the sound of giggling, coming from the bottom of the blanket. From under the huge hat to be precise.

Just below, they could see a tiny foot poking out.

 

“Vergil, you and your fu-”

 

Vergil slapped a hand onto Dante’s mouth before he could say the dreaded f-word. He scrambled to his knees, lifting the hat to reveal Nero. He was giggling - honestly giggling, and making smacking sounds.

 

“Oh wow”, Dante had to laugh. Their kid was a little asshole. That didn’t exactly came as a surprise to him, considering he was one of the fathers.

 

“You almost gave me a heart attack!”, Vergil scolded, his serious tone in contrast to the fact that he was clutching Nero close to his chest. “Don’t hide like that, ever again.”

 

Now Nero did look a little guilty and he wrapped his tiny arms around Vergil as much as he could.

 

“How about I take him to the pool now?”, Dante asked carefully. “He probably did it because he’s bored.”

 

Vergil looked up at Dante.

 

“I’m coming too.”

 

“Really? But then you’ll have to take off that sweater”, Dante hesitated. “Okay suddenly I am all for your joining us.”

 

He was grinning as Vergil sat Nero down and took off his sweater, revealing those perfectly toned abs, plus, the beginning of that beautiful ‘v’...

 

“Focus, Dante”, Vergil scolded but leaned closer. “Later.”

 

Together they made their way down to the pool, finding a calm spot with other families where they could introduce Nero to the water. Obviously he had taken baths before, but the little one was ridiculously excited, kicking his legs as he was gently lowered into the water.

 

“Careful, Dante”, Vergil said, his hands halfway extended towards Nero.

 

“Vergil will you _please_ just get that stick out your-”

 

“Dante!”

 

“All right, all right.” Dante was grinning down at their son, who was happily splashing the water around. Obviously he was far too young to learn how to swim, but Dante turned him onto his stomach, supporting him with his hand, giving the illusion of Nero swimming on his own. His arm was glowing with excitement, and after a while even Vergil relaxed as he realized Dante wouldn’t drop him. Not that he expected him to do that, he had simply promised himself nothing bad would ever happen to Nero.

 

They didn’t stay in the water for too long, Nephilim or not, the water was cold and they did not want to risk anything. Nero was disappointed when they left, but as soon as Vergil had put him into his baby seat in the car, his exhaustion kicked in and he immediately fell asleep. Dante snuck up from behind, wrapping his hands around his brother’s waist.

 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?”, he whispered. “Too bad he’s got your hair.”

 

Vergil nudged him with his elbow.

 

“You love my hair. You play with it often enough.”

 

“Shh, I have a reputation to uphold. People will think I’m not a badass!”

 

Vergil twisted in his brother’s embrace, so they were facing each other.

 

“You could be… badass at being a sap”, he suggested.

 

Dante rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t conceal the smile spreading on his face. He had been able to do that less and less, but then why should he? He was happy. Life was good.

 

“I think I can live with that.” He closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Vergil’s lips. “You know… as exhausted as he is, he’ll probably sleep through the night…”

 

A glint appeared in Vergil’s eyes, along with a grin that promised many pleasure filled hours.

 

“I like the way you think, brother.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to start a timeline.   
> Basically I have no idea what I'm doing with Nero's development, but he's Nephilim so I make it up as I go.


End file.
